Scarlet Overkill
Scarlet Overkill is the main antagonist in ''Minions'', voiced by Sandra Bullock. She is the wife of Herb Overkill, and a well-known and extremely popular supervillain. Appearance She wears a red dress, a black choker, black elbow gloves, a black pantyhose, and black high heels. Plot ''Minions'' Scarlet was born an orphan and grew up in the streets, and later went to a orphanage in her childhood, and became a villain at the age of thirteen. While being known as "The first female supervillain", attends 1968's Villain-con in search of new henchmen, setting up a challenge of whoever steals her ruby gets the job, which the trio wins after Bob accidentally swallows the gem. Having taken Kevin, Stuart and Bob to her castle in England, she introduces them to her husband Herb and her so far stolen loot. She then address about her plan of stealing Queen Elizabeth's crown in order to overthrow her; In case they could fail the mission, she would kill them. Later during the mission, the news mentions Bob being crowned after taking Arthur Pendragon's sword out of the stone. Scarlet, feeling betrayed, immediately goes to the Buckingham palace to threaten them. Bob gives up his crown to Scarlet. Although she expresses her gratitude in front of the media, she sends them to a underground dungeon to be tortured. During the coronation ceremony; Kevin, Stuart and Bob try to apologize but accidentally collapse a chandelier over Scarlet, almost killing her. Scarlet survives and orders them to be executed. Kevin manages to escape but Stuart and Bob don't. She sends a message to Kevin through the news threatening to kill the remaining Minions if he does not surrender by dawn. The next morning, Scarlet and Herb set a large amount of explosives to blow Stuart and Bob up, but a giant Kevin frees them. Fed up, she fires a missile to the Minion tribe that has just arrived in middle of the fight, only for Kevin to swallow it. Scarlet and Herb try to fly away from the impending explosion but end up bringing him with them. They both shield themselves when the missile is about to explode inside Kevin's mouth. She reappears with Herb during Kevin's knighting ceremony, stealing the Queen's crown on her own, and tries to run away. But as they run away they are stopped again, this time by young Felonius Gru, who stops them by his Freeze Ray gun and then steals the crown instead. Bob decides to give Scarlet the little crown originally gifted by Queen Elizabeth to his teddy bear. She and Herb are sent to jail, and broke out a year in.[https://twitter.com/_EmptyUniverse_/status/666363917812240385 Minions writer Brian Lynch on Twitter.] Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Quotes *''"By the way, I really like your bear."'' -Scarlet talking about Tim, Bob's stuff toy. *''"Oh, so you're an art critic now... I DREW THAT WHEN I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD!"'' -Scarlet telling Fabrice about her drawing. *''"One faithful day the pigs encountered a wolf who had a wonderful surprise for them."'' -Scarlet telling Bob, Stuart and Kevin a story. *''"This is no longer a coronation, it's an execution!"'' -Scarlet when she thinks Kevin is trying to kill her. Trivia *Scarlet Overkill's style is very similar to and based on the famous 1960's fashion icon and late former American First Lady, Jackie Kennedy Onassis as she wears similar glasses, the same gloves and has a similar hairstyle that strongly resemble hers. *Scarlet is the first female villain in history (in the Despicable Me universe). *She is a great fan of England's history and culture, specially Queen Elizabeth. *The Minions Junior Novel, a novelization of the film give her a different ending where during the "Kevin Explosion", her rocket dress would fail, sending her and Herb flying to land near the cave where the Yetis (and Minions) live. After a while, she would be crowned as the queen of the Yetis. *Scarlet is the first female main villain within the Despicable Me storyline, since Vector Perkins and El Macho are both male. References Navigation Category:Minions Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists